


Ultradiplr's (Dip's) Kinktober 2020

by Ultradiplr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultradiplr/pseuds/Ultradiplr
Summary: My very first kinktober and my biggest reason to get back into writing after many, many months! I don't know if I'll keep up, but I am determined to show Mauga, Reinhard, and Sigma a good time this Kinktober!
Relationships: Mauga (Overwatch)/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Table of Contents for viewing ease

Day 1 - Mutual Masturbation : Reinhardt  
Day 2  
Day 3  
Day 4  
Day 5  
Day 6  
Day 7  
Day 8  
Day 9  
Day 10  
Day 11  
Day 12  
Day 13  
Day 14  
Day 15  
Day 16  
Day 17  
Day 18  
Day 19  
Day 20  
Day 21  
Day 22  
Day 23  
Day 24  
Day 25  
Day 26  
Day 27  
Day 28  
Day 29  
Day 30  
Day 31


	2. Mutual Masturbation: Reinhardt Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Reinhardt have some alone time together while recovering from a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, look at that, I am back on my fanfiction feet, sorry if the fic is a little rough to read on the technical side, im pretty rusty. Hope y’all enjoy!

You and Reinhardt have been sharing a makeshift hospital room for a few days now, still healing from a clash with null sectors outside of the city, not official Overwatch business of course, just two friendly vigilantes who were over their head. In your case much more over your head than him, you knew you should have just urged Reinhardt to wait for Briggite to join him and protect him, but ah, its been so long since you’ve joined him on the battlefield yourself.

You turned over to look at him from your bed, giving him a sympathetic look as he all but absolutely spilled out of the smaller bed, but other than that, he was doing much much better than a few days ago. So good in fact, if it wasn’t for Torbjorn’s and your chiding of him, you were sure the big lion of a man would be out fighting more omnics right this second.

You tried to sit up and groaned as you felt a small pinch in your lower back, still sore from when you were knocked back by some sort of large omnic, the memories of that day fading a lot, and that stirred your partner enough for him to turn toward you.

“Something wrong?” He asked with a yawn, though concern clear in his voice.

“No, nothing at all, just a little stretching pain.” You said assuredly, stretching your back out as you sat up and rubbed at it, “Thats the last time I try to act young again, I don’t know how you do it.”

Reinhardt chuckled at that, a warm deep sound that felt as healing as any medicine, and he began to sit up as well, “There is always work to be done, fights to be won, its about honor, not glory.”

You smiled up at him as he sat up across from you, and admired the way the morning light trickled across his skin and toned scar covered muscles, “I know that, of course, but I am still in awe of your might, just like I was when I met you.”

He hummed as he looked at you back, those beautiful eyes, one white and the other a crystal blue, my, he was certainly handsome. A true viking of a man. So big and tough and strong, with chiseled features hidden away in that big soft beard. Had you not been as banged up as you were, and had not been given specific instructions not to, you would have glided across the floor and climbed on his lap to give good morning kisses on his rough skin and rake your fingers through those white locks.

His smiles wider, giving you hints of those pearly teeth, and you can feel your heart swoon at this knight, “Schatz, you flatter me, but thank you.” he winked at you and you chuckled.

“I wish I could really thank you like normal, mein Löwe…” You said with a slight bite of your lip and a flutter of your eyes, earning a sort of flustered cough from the older man.

It was always cute to you how easy it was to make the great Reinhardt Wilhelm blush. Though of course his shyness was quickly replaced with bravado and he chuckled lowly and deeply, his voice slipping into his more intimate tone.

“What do you suggest as an alternative than, maus?” He asked with a smirk, daring you to make a move.

You made a quick glance around, the hospital room empty besides you and Reinhardt, and the staff wasn’t very large at this specific facility, especially in your wing and especially since you and Reinhardt were in no need for much looking after for some bruises and muscle pains. You were tempted to stand and lock the door for extra security, but you also knew that lunch was a few hours more off, not like this was going to take that much time. You licked your lips and looked at him, locking eyes with him before sitting back on your bed and pulling up your hospital robe and pulling down your undershorts.

You saw Reinhardt suck in a breath at the sight of you as you spread open your legs lazily, giving him a sultry smile, the blush on his face expanding to the tips of his ears though his serious look did not leave his face.

“Playing a dangerous game, mauschen.” He said as the giant man himself began to sit back comfortably as well, pulling his own gown up to paw at his growing erection through his own shorts, his voice thick and heavy with growing desire.

“I know.” you said cheekily back as you let your hand glide its way over your leg and between them, playing slowly with yourself for him.

He lets out a soft moan as he watches you, eyes locked on your hand as he squeezes himself though the fabric, his bulging shorts making your mouth water. You set a steady pace for yourself, watching him watching you, letting the heat and desire take over.

Reinhardt slipped his shorts down enough to free his cock as you got into it, his cock drooling as he watched your hand move, aching to feel and touch and taste you. He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself, matching your speed, and applying pressure to mimic your hot body on him. He shivered as you call his name softly, not too loudly to alert anyone, and he coos to you back.

“Lovely, hot, sexy.” He murmurs to you, encouraging you to find your own peaking pleasure, as he himself was lost in it.

Before you know it the both of you are in the throws of passion, as you desperately try to keep yourself up enough to watch his hand furiously jack his dick. He on the other hand is practically drooling watching you, his face red, his pants and grunts hot and heavy, his body shaking with the building pleasure. It had been a while even before the fighting, and god had he been craving you. He imagined getting up right now, doctors be damned, and holding you down on that mattress and drilling his large cock into over and over again until this entire building knew who was giving you his load. And you would let him, hell, if he told you he wanted to do that he knew you would beg for him to, and that in itself made his cock throb wildly.

You both did not last long, you lasted a bit shorter than him, cumming with a whine of his name and letting your legs fall open for him, only for him to follow soon after and exploding his load into a few hastily grabbed napkins.

You watched him lazily as he caught his breath and threw away the evidence of his actions, doing much the same as you wiped yourself down, both of you feeling warm and good in your afterglow. Well, until another sharp pain ruined it and you flopped helplessly down on your bed once again.

“I am not as young as I used to be.” You said with a pout, and Reinhardt could only chuckle as he settled back into bed as well.


End file.
